Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{7}{10} \times 80\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{37}{50} = -0.74$ $ -\dfrac{7}{10} = -0.7$ $ 80\% = \dfrac{80}{100} = 0.8 $ Now we have: $ -0.74 \times -0.7 \times 0.8 = {?} $ $ -0.74 \times -0.7 \times 0.8 = 0.4144 $